Nuestro ultimo verano
by Osamushi
Summary: No se si siga por aqui esta histioria pero como me gusto mucho la he traido de nuevo, espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Planes de verano

Un grupo de adolescentes venía caminando por la calle, vestidos con atuendos bastante modernos, charlando animadamente. Tendrían unos catorce o quince años. Algunos llevaban en la mano bolsas de patatas y botellas de coca-cola. Dos de ellos iban cogidos de la mano, lo que generaba risas y cuchicheos entre el resto de sus amigos.

-¿Cuándo vais a madurar?—les preguntó la chica, disimulando su sonrojo.

-Déjalos, May, ya sabes cómo son—le susurró Drew, haciéndoles muecas a sus amigos.

Llevaban dos semanas saliendo juntos, y sus amigos todavía no habían asumido la situación. Eran la primera pareja que se formaba en su pandilla, y en sus mentes, todavía algo infantiles, les resultaba muy curioso.

-No estamos hablando de vosotros—mintió Ash, un muchacho moreno, algo más bajito que el resto—No seáis egocéntricos…

Los demás se echaron a reír, y la joven pareja trató de ignorarles y continuar caminando. Poco después llegaron al parque, donde se sentaron en un banco y continuaron con sus risas y sus anodinas conversaciones.

Era verano, y ellos, adolescentes. No tenían nada importante que hacer, excepto disfrutar y debatir sus próximos planes.

-Estaría bien organizar una salida al pantano—apuntó Ash, deseoso de saltar desde la roca más alta. El año anterior se había hecho un esguince y no pudo hacerlo—Podríamos ir en bici la próxima semana.

-A mí me parece bien—dijo Richie, sonriendo—Incluso podríamos quedarnos en el camping un par de días.

May y Drew asintieron, pero Duplica negó con la cabeza, apenada.

-Yo no sé si podré ir—dijo resoplando—Le prometí a mi padre que le ayudaría a limpiar y adecentar la academia de arte…

-¿Y tiene que ser la semana que viene?—le preguntó Ash.

-Claro, de lo contrario no podrá abrir a tiempo—le explicó la chica—Quiere abrirla dentro de dos semanas…

-¿Y si te ayudamos nosotros?—sugirió Ash, siempre dispuesto—Así acabaremos antes… ¡Venga, di que sí!

-Claro, podemos ir desde mañana mismo, y en dos días hemos acabado—añadió May.

-No es tan fácil—replicó Duplica, con una gota cayéndole de la sien—Pero podemos intentarlo…

De pronto Ash perdió su vista en el horizonte y perdió el hilo de la conversación… A lo lejos venía su amiga Misty, caminando lentamente, junto a ese estúpido.

-¡Hola, chicos!—saludó la muchacha. Llevaba una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza, que se le movía graciosamente mientras hablaba—¿Lleváis mucho rato por aquí?

-Un poquito—le respondió Duplica, mirando con curiosidad al acompañante de su amiga—Pensaba que tú llegarías antes…

-Le he estado enseñando a Rudy la ciudad—explicó Misty—Viene a quedarse unos días conmigo.

Acto seguido, presentó a su amigo y ambos se sentaron junto a los demás.

-¡No sabía que tenías novio, Misty!—exclamó May, con la única intención de burlarse de su amiga. Debía aprovechar la ocasión y vengarse de ella, ya que la pelirroja siempre se reía de su relación con Drew—¡Has tardado en presentárnoslo!

-No es su novio—sentenció Ash, sin percatarse del tono de broma.

Ante la rápida respuesta de Ash, Misty suspiró aliviada. No soportaba que se rieran de ella, y agradeció que Ash hubiera salido en su defensa. Estaba roja como un tomate.

Rudy también se sonrojó un poco, pero disimuló, e incluso saludó a Ash, ya que era el único miembro de la pandilla al que conocía.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía—dijo Rudy—¿Cómo te va?

-Pues muy bien, ahora de vacaciones, así que mejor imposible—respondió Ash, cruzándose de brazos—Bueno, hace un rato sí que estaba mejor…

Todos se percataron del tono despectivo con el que Ash hablaba, por lo que trataron de cambiar de tema e incluir a Rudy en su conversación. El moreno podía ser muy desagradable cuando quería… Suponían que Rudy no le caía bien, ya que habitualmente Ash era muy acogedor y simpático con los desconocidos…

Cuando Misty vio que Rudy estaba completamente integrado en la conversación, se puso en pie, nerviosa, y anunció que se marchaba a comprar algo de merendar.

-Voy a la tienda de al lado, ¿qué queréis que os coja?—preguntó ella, lanzándole a Ash una mirada cómplice.

Cada uno le dijo las chucherías que querían y la chica trató de memorizarlas, pero no lo logró, ya que no estaba prestando atención.

-¿Alguien me acompaña?—insistió ella, mirando de nuevo a Ash.

Rudy estaba a punto de levantarse para acompañar a su amiga, cuando Duplica le pegó un empujón a Ash y estuvo a punto de tirarle del banco.

-Anda, ve tú, que siempre te haces el remolón—le dijo la peliazul, riéndose.

Ash protestó un poco, pero accedió, y se marchó con Misty a comprar. No comprendía qué rayos pretendía ella.

-Ash, ¿nunca te das cuenta de nada?—le regañó ella.

-¿De qué hablas?—inquirió Ash, todavía algo molesto.

-Te estaba haciendo señales para que vinieras conmigo—le explicó Misty, exasperada por lo despistado que era su amigo—Quería hablar contigo…

-¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó Ash, temiendo recibir una de sus habituales reprimendas. Misty era su mejor amiga, pero a menudo discutían por tonterías—¿Qué he hecho esta vez?

-¡Nada, no has hecho nada!—exclamó Misty, riéndose—A ver, Ash, me ha parecido que te ha molestado que venga Rudy…

Ash resopló. Claro que le había molestado. No hacía falta ser muy lista para darse cuenta.

-Ya sabes cómo es, insistió en pasar unos días aquí—dijo Misty, apenada—Casi me vi obligada a invitarle…

-Bueno, la cuestión es que está aquí—se lamentó Ash—Ya sabes que no me cae bien, y no pienso disimular delante suyo aunque sea tu amigo.

-Vale, no te pido eso—musitó Misty. Le dolía ver su amigo enfadado—Solo te pido que no cabrees conmigo, que yo no le habría invitado…

Misty apreciaba a Ash más que a nada en el mundo, y no podía permitir que él lo pasase mal por su causa. Y sabía que la presencia de Rudy le incomodaba mucho…

Ash asintió con la cabeza, confuso. No comprendía por qué Rudy le caía tan sumamente mal. Pero su mera presencia le hacía sentir furioso. Casi sentía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

Y no había motivos aparentes.

Llegaron a la tienda y pidieron lo primero que se los ocurrió, ya que ninguno de los dos había memorizado los pedidos de sus amigos. Ambos salieron riéndose de la tienda.

-Mist, la próxima vez pon otra excusa—le dijo Ash, divertido—Van a pensar que somos tontos, cuando vean que no hemos acertado una…

La pelirroja se acercó a su amigo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, obedeciendo a un tonto impulso. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de distancia, y ambos se miraron confundidos.

-Ash, eres mi mejor amigo—le susurró ella, tragando saliva.

Los corazones de ambos latían desbocados. Ash sentía cómo la cabeza le ardía y las manos le sudaban. Misty se apretó un poco más, y Ash puso sus manos sobre la fina cintura de la chica. Estaba completamente sorprendido por la reacción de su amiga.

-Y no quiero que nos enfademos nunca—prosiguió ella, con el pulso al borde de la taquicardia.

-No me había enfadado contigo—dijo Ash, en un ronco murmuro—Pero no quiero que pases más tiempo con Rudy que conmigo. Es verano, y quiero aprovecharlo para pasarlo bien con mis amigos. Y él me sobra.

Misty abrazó al muchacho con énfasis y él la apretó contra sí.

Llevaban muchos años de amistad, pero aquella era la primera vez que se daban un abrazo tan largo, y tan sentido… Ambos debían reconocer que se encontraban muy bien en los brazos del otro…

Si todas las estúpidas discusiones que solían mantener a diario hubieran terminado así, hubieran resultado muy gratificantes.

Misty se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, y miró a Ash. Ambos se sonrieron. No comprendían muy bien qué estaba pasando entre ellos últimamente, ni qué extraños sentimientos albergaban sus estómagos… Pero se sentían bien.

-¡Ey, Ash!—exclamó una chiquilla que venía corriendo hacia ellos.

Ambos se separaron al instante y se rompió la magia.

-Hola, Dawn—saludó Ash, tratando de sonreír.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Podrían ser celos?

Misty no podía creer lo que estaban presenciando sus ojos. Aquella entrometida, estúpida, y repelente niña se había lanzado a los brazos de Ash, sin que éste hiciera nada por evitarlo. Incluso sonreía… ¿Acaso se alegraba de verla?

-Dawn, ¿qué haces aquí?—le preguntó Ash, contento. Abrazó a su amiga recién llegada e ignoró a Misty—¿Y por qué no me has avisado?

-Quería darte una sorpresa—explicó Dawn, con la misma sonrisa. Los ojos le brillaban de emoción—Llamé a tu madre y me dijo que te encontraría por aquí… ¡Y no se equivocaba!

-¿Pero vienes para quedarte?—quiso saber Ash.

-No, solo para pasar un mes—respondió Dawn, apenada—Mis padres han alquilado una casita rural a las afueras…

Un chasquido de dedos y una tos forzada interrumpió la conversación. Ash reparó entonces en Misty, y se volvió hacia ella.

-Mira, te presento a Dawn—le dijo, poniéndole una mano a ésta sobre la espalda—La conocí hace dos años, cuando mis padres me mandaron al campamento de skate.

-Encantada—dijo Dawn. Era una chica muy guapa, de cabello largo y sedoso, quizá algo más joven que Ash.

-Lo mismo digo—añadió la pelirroja, tratando de guardar la calma. No comprendía por qué estaba tan molesta—Por cierto, soy Misty… Ya que este despistado no ha dicho mi nombre—y lo asesinó con la mirada—¿Regresamos?

-Claro—dijo Ash, sin notar la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente—Vamos, Dawn, te presentaré a mis amigos.

Misty se tragó las ganas de abofetear a la chica, y se sintió culpable, ya que en el fondo ella no había hecho nada malo. Así que también sintió ganas de abofetearse a sí misma. Por tener malos pensamientos.

Los tres regresaron junto a sus amigos y aún estuvieron un buen rato charlando en el parque. Sobre las nueve, Misty anunció que se marchaba ya a casa. Ash no cesaba de dirigirle sus atenciones a esa desconocida, e incluso presumía de lo bien que se le daba a la chica el skater.

-Vamos, Rudy, les dije a mis hermanas que llegaría pronto a cenar—dijo Misty. El chico se puso en pie, sonriendo, y se despidió del grupo con la mano—¡Hasta mañana, chicos!

Rudy notó el cambio de humor de su amiga desde que esa tal Dawn había aparecido, y tampoco se sintió muy contento. Era obvio que Misty estaba demasiado pendiente de Ash. ¿Qué podría verle? Si era tan delgaducho, bajito, infantil y despistado. No había más que contemplar de refilón a Misty para comprobar que ella era una mujercita en ciernes. Y a él le traía loco.

Así que no pudo evitar pasarle un brazo por el hombro, a modo de consuelo, a lo que ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía incómoda.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, escudaron unos pasos tras ellos, y ambos se giraron.

Se trataba de Ash, que venía corriendo.

-Misty, hoy es viernes—dijo el muchacho, resoplando. La carrera le había cansado—¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?

-Mis hermanas querían conocer bien a Rudy, y le han preparado una cena especial—le explicó ella, aunque no tenía ganas de hablar con Ash—Mañana hablamos, ¿ok?

-Vale, iremos a la piscina, seguramente—dijo Ash.

-Perfecto—dijo Misty, tratando de sonreír—Te veo mañana pues. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Misty—se despidió Ash—Y Rudy… Bienvenido, espero que lo pases bien estos días.

-Gracias, mañana te veo—correspondió Rudy, actuando con la misma falsedad que el moreno—¡Chao!

Ash contempló cómo Misty se alejaba charlando con Rudy, y no le agradó para nada aquella estampa.

Rudy tenía dieciséis años, y él solo catorce. Rudy era alto, vestía a la última y llevaba un peinado moderno. Él era desgarbado, vestía con pantalones cortos y camisetas de deporte, y su cabello era una maraña oscura que cubría con una gorra.

No comprendía por qué motivo se comparaba con Rudy una y otra vez. Sacudió la cabeza y regresó con sus amigos.

Poco después, la mayoría decidió regresar a su casa. Llevaban todo el día fuera, y era hora de darles señales de vida a sus padres. Sin embargo, Dawn le sugirió a Ash ir a cenar a una hamburguesería.

El chico aceptó la propuesta, ya que era incapaz de rechazar a una hamburguesa o una pizza. Además, le apetecía pasar tiempo junto a Dawn, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de Misty y Rudy alejándose por el frondoso sendero, cual pareja de enamorados, tintineaba en su mente como un impertinente dolor de cabeza. Tanto, que apenas escuchaba lo que Dawn le estaba relatando.

El chico tan solo comía y asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando, sumado a algún "Ajá" poco convincente. Cuando Dawn terminaba de hablar, él se reía, y añadía algo que no tenía mucho que ver con el tema, rogando que al menos la última frase de su amiga no fuera una pregunta.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, cada uno pagó su cuenta, y salieron del establecimiento.

-Ash, te encuentro raro—apuntó Dawn, entristecida—¿Me estabas escuchando? ¿O es que tenías otros planes y te he fastidiado?

Ash se sintió muy culpable. No veía a Dawn desde el último campamento de skater, y debería haberle prestado más atención. Ella era una muchacha muy simpática y agradable, y le caía fenomenal… Por eso no comprendía por qué en su interior la estaba ignorando por completo.

-Claro que te he escuchado—mintió él, rascándose la cabeza. Ella hizo una mueca; no se lo creyó—Lo que pasa es que estoy algo cansado hoy… y preocupado… ¿Sabes que hay un concurso de skate dentro de dos semanas?¡Podrías apuntarte!

-Claro, me parece buena idea—dijo ella, sonriendo. Ya parecía más animada—¿Dónde hay que inscribirse?

-En el ayuntamiento, mañana te acompañaré—dijo Ash—Quedamos a las once y vamos, ¿vale?—ella asintió con la cabeza—Y luego nos vamos a la piscina con los chicos, ¿te apetece?

-¡Estupendo!—exclamó ella. Quizá habían sido imaginaciones suyas y Ash no la estaba ignorando—Entonces mañana te paso a buscar sobre esa hora.

-Perfecto, hasta mañana—se despidió Ash.

Entretanto, la casa de Misty era un auténtico alboroto. Sus hermanas mayores, reinas de la popularidad, habían organizado una fiesta en su casa, aprovechando que, una vez más, sus padres estaban trabajando fuera.

Rudy estaba encantado, ya que no esperaba encontrar un ambiente tan divertido. Lo cierto era que los amigos de Misty le resultaban demasiado infantiles. Al fin y al cabo él tenía dos años más que la mayoría de ellos. Y tampoco comprendía por qué su pelirroja favorita se empeñaba en perder el tiempo junto a ellos. Ella había cumplido quince años, y sus rasgos físicos la trasladaban a un estatus mayor… Él debía encargarse de explicarle cómo funcionaban algunas cosas… ¿Montar en bici, ir a la piscina, visitar pantanos? Definitivamente esa chica necesitaba un empujoncito hacia otra etapa de su vida.

Por el contrario, Misty estaba horrorizada. No soportaba que sus padres pasasen tan largos periodos lejos de casa, ya que sus hermanas podrían considerarse de todo excepto responsables. Continuamente traían a sus amigos a casa, y jamás podía estar tranquila…¿Esa era la cena especial que tenían planeada? Tan solo unos canapés, patatas fritas y sanwishes… Misty se desesperó…

Entretanto, Violet se acercó a Rudy y le ofreció un cubata, que éste aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces. Ambos iniciaron una conversación completamente superficial, lo que le dio oportunidad a Misty para tratar de abandonar el salón. Con suerte, tal vez Rudy se quedase entretenido y se olvidase de de ella…

Se dispuso a subir las escaleras, cuando vio que su hermana Lily se estaba besando con un chico… ¡Concretamente con Broc! A Misty casi se le salió el corazón del impacto. Lily y Broc habían sido muy buenos amigos desde la infancia, y para la pelirroja, el joven moreno era como su hermano mayor… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Te vas a dormir?—le preguntó Tracey, percatándose de la cara de horror de la muchacha—¿Qué te pasa?

-Tracey, ¿desde cuándo Lily y Broc son novios?—inquirió ella, casi tartamudeando.

El joven se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

-No son novios, Misty—dijo, con la mayor naturalidad—Pero se gustan y de vez en cuando acaban así…

-¿Así… besándose?—repitió Misty, escandalizada—Pero qué asco, por favor…

Tracey le revolvió el cabello, en un gesto cariñoso, enternecido por la inocencia de su joven amiga.

En ese momento, apareció Rudy por detrás. Misty resopló… No había podido perderlo de vista…

-Mira, Rudy, te presento a Tracey, mi cuñado—dijo Misty—Es el novio de Daisy…—miró a Tracey y se rió—Vosotros sí que sois novios, ¿no?

Éste se echó a reír ante la ocurrencia.

-Claro que sí—respondió—Ya llevamos tiempo como para considerarnos así…

-Pues eso, mi cuñado—repitió Misty. Luego se dirigió hacia Rudy—Yo ya me voy a ir a dormir, ¿quieres quedarte aquí abajo un rato?

-Bueno, tal vez—dijo Rudy—Pero mientras me lo pienso te acompaño a tu cuarto, ¿vale? Así hablamos un poquito más.

Misty sintió un escalofrío al pensar que Rudy quería acompañarla a su habitación, pero no pudo evitar que el muchacho lo hiciera. Así que ambos avanzaron por el oscuro pasillo, escuchando la música de reggaeton procedente de la fiesta…

Cuando ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, Rudy le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le obligó a mirarle.

-¿Por qué eres tan esquiva conmigo?—le preguntó, algo entristecido—¿No estás contenta de que haya venido a verte?

-Claro que estoy contenta—dijo ella—Pero hoy es el primer día de vacaciones, y estoy algo agotada… Mañana iremos a pasar el día a la piscina y ya verás qué bien lo pasamos… Pero quiero dormir bien.

Rudy sonrió enternecido. La chiquilla era bastante simple, pero no por ello le gustaba menos. Su inocencia la volvía todavía más irresistible para él. La recorrió con la mirada, tratando de que ella notase su admiración, pero lo que consiguió fue todo lo contrario. A Misty no le gustó aquella mirada y se sintió muy avergonzada.

-Eres preciosa—le susurró él, acercándose a su oído—Y quiero que sepas que si estoy aquí es porque me gustas mucho.

Misty le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Debía reconocer que había notado algo… Pero le parecía inconcebible que Rudy estuviera confesándole aquello con tanta naturalidad. ¿No le daba vergüenza? Debía reconocer que el chico tenía mérito.

-¿Yo te gusto?—le preguntó él. Ahora sí que parecía un poco apurado.

Misty no respondió. ¿Por qué le hacía preguntas tan complicadas? Ella nunca se lo había planteado. Rudy le caía muy bien, eran amigos desde hacía años, y se había divertido mucho con él en su infancia. Pero desde que Misty se había trasladado a vivir a Pígalo Town, cuatro años atrás, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado mucho. Especialmente porque sus aficiones habían variado bastante, y cada vez que se reencontraban, notaba al chico muy extraño… Como si estuviera muy lejos de ella… Quizá aquella confesión podía ser la explicación.

¿Rudy estaba enamorado de ella? Parecía ser que sí. Pero ella no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él… De hecho, ni siquiera sabía qué significaba estar enamorada… Aunque Rudy tampoco había hablado de amor, solo de que le "gustaba". ¿Del mismo modo que se gustaban Lily y Broc? ¿O cómo Daisy y Tracey?

¡Estaba hecha un lío y notaba que la cabeza le iba a estallar!

Pasados unos segundos, Rudy intervino de nuevo, comprendiendo que la muchacha no se decidía a darle una respuesta.

-Vale, tranquila, si te lo tienes que pensar tanto supongo que es porque no te gusto—dijo Rudy, medio enfadado.

-No es eso—musitó Misty, avergonzada y confusa—Es que no lo sé… Creo que no me gustas como para tenerte de novio, pero es que tampoco quiero tener un novio ahora… No sé…

-A ver, Misty, no te he pedido que seamos novios—replicó Rudy, molesto y ofendido—Es tan sencillo como saber si te gusto, simplemente eso. Tú me gustas porque me caes bien, me pareces muy guapa y atractiva, y me encantaría darte un beso ahora mismo…

¿Un beso? ¡Ni hablar, eso sí que no! Misty negó con la cabeza.

-Pues es que yo no siento eso—zanjó ella, tajante—Y lo siento, pero de momento no siento así.

-Bueno, pues ya te lo pensarás—dijo Rudy—Mañana por la noche hay una fiesta en la playa, me lo ha dicho tu hermana… Podemos ir y pasarlo bien, ¿te parece?

-Vale, se lo diré a los demás—dijo Misty—A ver qué les parece, porque nosotros no solemos ir a esas fiestas…

-¿Siempre tienes que ir con ellos?—le espetó Rudy, un poco harto.

-¡Claro que sí, son mis amigos!—exclamó Misty, enojada.

-Pero también lo soy yo—se apenó Rudy—Y para unos días que tienes para pasar conmigo, no puedes pasar ni un rato a solas conmigo…

-Bueno, yo les preguntaré—dijo Misty, un poco más relajada. Se sentía culpable por la manera en la que estaba tratando a su amigo—Y te prometo que si ellos no quieren venir, iré sola yo contigo.

-¡Perfecto!—exclamó Rudy. Le robó un beso rápido en la mejilla y se marchó de nuevo al salón.

Misty se puso la mano sobre la mejilla. Ni siquiera aquel beso, tan casto y amistoso, le había producido la mínima satisfacción.

Corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto y se tumbó sobre la cama. Enseguida cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Duplica.

-¡Qué pasa, Misty!—fue el saludo de esta última.

-Dupli, mañana os sugeriré ir a la fiesta de la playa—le explicó Misty, sin más preámbulos—Y más vale que todos accedáis a venir, al menos tú y May, ¿vale?

-¿A la fiesta de la playa?—se sorprendió Duplica—Pero si nosotros nunca hemos ido a ninguna, hay gente más mayor…

-Bueno, pues mañana iremos—determinó Misty, más autoritaria de lo que pretendía—Así que llama a May y cuéntale el plan. Mañana os lo explicaré con más detenimiento.

Colgó el teléfono y apagó la luz. Confiaba en que sus amigas no le fallarían.

Porque no pensaba acudir a la fiesta sola con Rudy.


End file.
